The Meeting
by JAGgedIverson
Summary: Harm and Mac meet some very interesting people. Sequel to follow


Title: The Meeting

Author: J-Nelson

Rating: G

Summary: Harm and Mac meet two very interesting people. 

"Commander, excuse me sir, but the Admiral would like to see you and Colonel Mackenzie ASAP."  Petty Officer Tiner said.

"Thank you, Tiner.  I'll tell the Colonel."  Commander Harmon Rabb answered as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes, sir."  Tiner said as he walked away.

Harm got up and walked through the bullpen to Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's office.  He knocked on the door and said, "Hey, Mac.  Admiral wants to see us ASAP."

"Okay."  She looked up smiling.  She got up and walked around the desk.  She stopped when she noticed Harm staring at her.  "What?  Do I have something on me?"  She asked as she checked herself over.

Harm grabbed her wrists to still her, and said, "No, no, you have nothing on you.  Well besides your uniform."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

He let go of her wrists and said, "I wasn't staring at you."

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't," he said as he walked away.

"Was to."

"Was not."  He said as he knocked on the Admiral's door.

Mac's reply was cut short by the admiral's bellow from beyond the door.  Harm smiled as he opened the door and allowed her to go first.  As they entered and stood at attention, Mac took note of the two girls in the back corner.

"At ease.  Colonel, Commander, these are my two nieces, Sara and Jenny Nelson."  The Admiral said as he motioned for them to come over.  "This is Sara," he said as he pointed to a girl about half his size.  She was wearing jeans and a long sleeve sweater.  "And this is Jenny," he said as he pointed to the girl next to Sara.  Jenny was about Mac's height and was wearing tear-away pants with an Allen Iverson jersey.  Her arms and head were decorated with sweatbands.

Harm could tell right away that he was going to like Jenny.  'She looks like she could play basketball.  Maybe she can give me a challenge.'  He thought to himself.

"As of right now you two have the rest of today and the next two days off.  These two girls are visiting from California, and I have to meet with the SecNav for the next three days.  So I want you and the colonel to escort these girls around D.C.  All of your expenses will be taken care of by the Navy and myself."  He told the two JAG officers, then turned to the two teenagers, "I want you to behave for Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb.  We will spend time together after I am done with the SecNav."  He hugged both of them and sat down at his desk.

With that Harm and Mac stood at attention and turned to walk out.

"Oh, Colonel, one more thing.  Would you mind if the girls stayed at your apartment for tonight and tomorrow night?"  The Admiral asked, looking up.

"Of course not, sir. Do they have their stuff?"

"Yes ma'am, we do.  Right here, all ready to go."  Sara answered with a smile.

"Okay then let's go."  Mac turned back towards the door.

As the four walked through the bullpen, Harm leaned down and whispered into Mac's ear, "What, now we are babysitters?"

Mac looked up at him with a smile and said, "Try to have an open mind, will you?  They seem sweet.  And that girl, Jenny, looks like she could beat you, ya know."

Harm just smiled, nodded, and turned back to the girls, "So what do you girls want to do first?"

The girls exchanged glances and whispers.  Then Jenny turned back with a smile on her face.  "Do you guys ball?"  She asked Harm and Mac.

Harm smiled and answered, "Yes, we do why do you ask?"

"Well, we were thinking that maybe we could play a little game of two-on-two.  Know of a place we could shoot some hoops and relax, sir?"

"First of all enough with all this sir, ma'am stuff.  I am Harm and this is Mac.  And yes I do know of a place we could play and relax.  But first do you mind if we go home and change?"

"Sure, why not?  I mean I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back and a blindfold.  I'm gonna beat you anyway, you might as well give me a challenge."  Jenny answered with a smile.

"Well, we will just have to see about that."  Harm said as he gathered his things.

"Harm, do you want to take one car or do you want to meet at the park or something?"  Mac asked,

"Why don't we take two cars.  And we'll meet at my place, say an hour?"  Harm looked at Mac, then from Jenny to Sara.

"Sure," replied Mac, "you girls want to go with him or me?" looking from Jenny to Sara.

Again the girls exchanged glances and whispers.

"Sara I want to go with Harm.  We can talk sports all the way home."  Jenny whispered.

"Hey, I think that I am going to go with Mac.  She seems really cool."  Sara whispered back.

"Cool, so I will tell you what he's like, you do the same.  I'll see you when you and Mac get to Harm's place."

Sara nodded, grabbed her stuff, turned to Mac and asked, "If you don't mind, Mac, I would like to go with you."

"Sure I have no problem with that."

Jenny grabbed her stuff and said, "Harm if you don't mind, I would like to ride with you."

"No, not at all."

"Okay let's head out."  Mac said as she grabbed her keys.

All four walked out of the building and into the parking lot.

"Jenny, I'm over here."  Harm said as he pointed to a Lexus SUV.

"Tight!  You got a Lexus!  Sweet!"  Jenny exclaimed, as she walked over and inspected the car.

"And Sara, I'm over here."  Mac said, pointing to a red corvette.

"Ha-ha, Jen, I get to go in the vette."  Sara said, tauntingly.

"Yeah, well, I will go in it sooner or later."  Jenny said still totally into Harm's SUV.

The four parted ways, agreeing to meet at Harm's place in an hour.  On the ride home, Jenny and Harm got to talk about basketball and football.

"So what is your favorite NBA team?"  Harm asked Jenny.

"Well, in the west it is definitely the Clippers and in the east it is the Sixers and the Raptors.  What about you?"

"Let's see, in the west it's the Lakers and in the east it is the Raptors."

"No way!  Man, the Lakers!  Come on, you are a lawyer; I thought you were supposed to be smart.  The Lakers suck!  The only good player is Kobe.  Shaq is the biggest baby!"  Jenny said, looking over at him.

"Now, you know, I get a lot of that.  But I don't mind.  I am sticking with my team."

"Fine, whatever.  So who is your favorite player?  And don't say Shaq!"

Harm, smiling, answered, "Well, my favorite player, would be Ray Allen.  What about you?  Wait, let me guess, Allen Iverson."

"You know it!  He is the hottest and best player in the NBA."

"So you go for the criminal type, huh?  Didn't seem like you would go for that kind of guy."

"Why does everybody hate on him?  Sure, he had a troubled past but he is still a really good player.  You are just player hatin'."

"What the heck is 'player hating?'"

"First of all it is _player hatin'_ and that is when you hate the player just because he can ball better than you."  Jenny answered, smiling.

"So I'm guessing that your boyfriend is going to have to like Allen Iverson, right?"

"No, he has the freedom to like who ever he wants to.  However he does have to be able to lose to a girl and not whine about it.  Because I can ball anybody up."

"Oh, is that how it is?"  Harm asked smiling.

"Yep, but no guy can do that, I think.  So right now I just beat 'em and listen to the whining.  What about football; who is your favorite team?"

"Definitely the Rams."

"Oh yeah!  Kurt Warner, Marshall Faulk, Tory Holt, and Isaac Bruce."

"Man, you really know your stuff."  Harm said smiling.  "Well, here we are."  He said as he parked the car and got out.

Meanwhile, Mac and Sara were talking about things other than sports.

"So, Sara, where in California are you from?"  Mac asked.

"I live in Foresthill, that's in northern California.  Where are you from?"  Sara asked, looking over at Mac.

"I'm from North Carolina."

"Oh Jenny will definitely like you.  That's her favorite college, UNC.  Did you go there?"

"Yes, I did.  I got my law degree there, then went to OCS and became an officer."

Just then there was a beeping noise and Sara pulled out her cell phone.

"What's that noise?"

"Oh it is just my cell phone.  Jenny wrote me a text message."  Sara answered, pressing all kinds of buttons.  Reading it, she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"  asked Mac.  Seeing that Sara was in no condition to answer, she grabbed the phone and read the message, it read:

            *Oh my gosh, Sara!  Harm has the

             best smile!  It, like, makes you

             weak in the knees!  I am glad

             that I was sitting down the whole

             ride home.  Wait until you see it!

             L8ter-

             Jen

'This girl knows what she likes.  I know exactly what she is talking about.'  Mac thought to herself.  Out loud she said, "Well, she is not the first person to think so."

Finally able to talk, Sara asked, "What do you mean?  Do you think that he has a smile that could make a girl weak in the knees?"

"Well, yes.  I mean who wouldn't?  I call it his 'flyboy' smile."  Mac answered.

"What do you mean 'flyboy smile?'"  Sara asked.

"Oh, he used to be a TOMCAT pilot.  But an accident caused him to have night-blindness."

"Jenny and Harm are going to be best friends.  First, they both love sports.  And now, they both love flying.  Jenny wants to be a pilot in the Navy."

"Wow.  What do you want to do after high school?"

"Well, actually, I want to be a lawyer.  I would prefer the military, but if not civilian would be fine."

"That's really cool.  Well here it is."  Mac said as she turned off the car and took the keys out.

As Jenny waited for Harm to get out of the shower, she found a photo album to look through.  There were pictures of Harm as a young boy, a young man during his Naval Academy days, and a picture of him in front of something that looked like a plane.  'No way is he a pilot!  This guy just keeps getting better and better.'

"What are you looking at?"  Harm asked, startling her.

"Oh, just the album that was on the coffee table.  Did you used to fly?"  Jenny asked, turning the album so that he could see.

Harm walked over to the couch and took the album out of her hands to get a better look at the picture.  "Oh, yeah. I used to fly F-14 TOMCATs.  But an accident caused me to have night-blindness.  This picture was taken right after I passed my flight test."

"That is so cool!  I want to be a pilot in the Navy." 

"Really?  Sounds like you are following in your uncle's footsteps."

"Well, not totally, those are some big shoes to fill.  What was your call sign?"

"My call sign was Hammer.  My father had the same thing.  In fact, I remember sitting in the cockpit of his plane once.  I think I even have a picture of it."  Harm said flipping through the photo album and stopping on a certain page.  Turning it towards Jenny so that she could see, he handed it to her.

Just then there was a knock on the door.  Harm went to answer it while Jenny was still looking at the picture.  Harm opened the door to reveal Mac and Sara.

"Hey come on in.  We were just talking about when I was a pilot."  Harm said as they walked in.

"Oh, I was just going to tell you that."  Sara said as she sat down on the couch.  Jenny was still holding on to the photo album, so Sara took it out of her hands and started looking through it.  "Oh how cute is that!"  She exclaimed when she saw a picture of Harm as a boy in his dad's arms.

"Wow you look exactly like your dad!"  Jenny said, looking from the picture to Harm.

Harm just smiled and walked into the kitchen to pack some snacks. 

"Whoa, I see what you mean about the smile.  Glad I am sitting down."  Sara whispered to Jenny as Mac sat down on the other side of Sara so she could see the pictures as well.

"So what do you think about the 'flyboy' smile?"  Mac asked Sara.

"I think that I am glad that I'm sitting down.  How do you control yourself everyday?"

"Well, sometimes it's hard, but I am able to manage.  But only sometimes.  Once in a while I just barricade myself in my office and not come out unless I have to or it is time to go home."  Mac said smiling.

"Oh my gosh!  Look at this picture!  Mr. GQ!"  Jenny said grabbing the album so that she could get a better look.  The picture was of Harm in his dress whites with Mac.

"Oh that picture.  Wait a minute how did he get that? Anyway, that was taken when we had to go under cover at this Embassy party.  I must admit that was the only time that I actually had to brace myself on something, so I didn't fall over."  Mac said, while Jenny and Sara burst into laughter.  "Wait you haven't heard the rest of it.  When we were there we actually had to look like we were there for the party, so we danced!  He held me close and well, you know."  She said the last part in a whisper to be sure that he wouldn't hear them.

Harm walked out of the kitchen holding a picnic basket in one hand and a basketball in the other.  "Is everybody ready?"

Mac looked from one girl to the other and back to Harm, "Yep, ready when you are."

"Okay then let's go."

When they arrived at the park, they chose a spot to put their stuff.  It was close to the basketball courts, so when they were tired they didn't have to walk far to rest.

"So when do you want to play?  Before or after we eat?"  Harm asked as he laid the blanket down.

"It's up to you guys."  Sara said sitting down.

"Well if that's the case, then lets eat.  I'm starved."  Mac said searching through the basket.

"You're always hungry, Marine.  How about you girls, are you ready to eat?"  Harm asked turning towards them.

"You're asking a basketball player if she's hungry.  Dude, I'm always hungry."  Jenny said smiling.

"Sure, I'm hungry."  Sara said.

"Okay then, we eat then play."  Harm said sitting down and giving everyone a plate and napkins.

They talked about basketball and other stuff while they ate.  Jenny found out that Mac liked basketball and football as well.  When they were finished, Jenny grabbed the ball and asked, "So we ready to play or what?"

Mac looked up and smiled.  She said, "Do you live for basketball?"

"Of course.  Well, that and football.  I can go shoot around if you guys aren't ready?"

"I'm ready.  If they are not then we can play a game of horse.  I just need to get my shoes."  Harm suggested.

"Okay, I'll meet you out there."  Jenny said heading off to the courts.

Harm watched for a minute then went to get his shoes.  He came back to the area and pulled a pair of Jordan's out of his bag.

"You ready to lose or what?"  Jenny called from the courts.

"Hold on, I have to put my shoes on."  Harm called back.  Harm sat down to put his shoes on and said to Mac, "You know, she sounds pretty confident.  Do you think that she and Sara will beat us Mac?"

"I don't know.  They might.  What school does she play for?"  Mac asked Sara.

"She plays on the varsity team at Saugus High."

"How old is she again?"  Harm asked as he finished tying his shoes and watched Jenny shoot around.  She hit 3 three-pointers in a row.  Four 18-footers and two behind-the-back lay-ups.  Harm swallowed hard and thought to himself, 'Wow, this is going to be tough.'

"She is fifteen and she starts every game.  She'll play rain or shine.  I remember this one time when I was visiting her; she had a bruised rib and a sprained wrist.  She played the whole game, achieving a game high of 25 points, 10 assists and 12 steals.  It was her third triple-double of the season.  And that was against the defending CIF champs.  If she wouldn't have played, then Saugus would have lost drastically.  They won by three."  Sara said proudly.  'We are going to kill these two.'  Sara thought smiling.

"Have fun, Harm.  Tell me when you want to be rescued.  And remember it's only a game."  Mac said patting him on the arm.

"Yeah right.  Not when you're plying against a 15-year old.  It's a matter of life or death.  I have to win.  But, all I really care about is winning the two-on-two game."  Harm said, stretching.  Harm walked out onto the court just as Jenny did a behind-the-back, under-the-leg lay-up.  'Man,' he thought, 'this is going to be torture.  Does she ever miss?'  Harm took the ball and voiced his thought.

Jenny just smiled and took the ball back.  "Not really, once in a while.  Only when I am really, really sick.  Like ready to die."  Jenny answered.

"Has that ever happened to you?"

"Once when I was 8.  My mom had to practically handcuff me to the bed to keep me in the house.  I can't stand staying inside.  But when I have to, I watch basketball."  Jenny answered, looking back only to find that Harm was back sitting down with Mac.  "Harm what are you doing?  You're not quitting on me are you?"

"No, no.  I was just asking Mac something."  Harm said, forcing a smile.  Turning back to Mac, he pleaded, "Come on Mac, please!  You told me when I needed rescuing that I should tell you.  So I'm telling you.  I can't beat her by myself.  Let's just play two-on-two now!  Please!"

"Fine under one condition."  Mac said.

"Anything!"  Harm said, grabbing her hands.

"Great.  I'll tell you later."  Mac said getting up and walking over to the courts with Harm in trail.

"Wait!  What did I just agree to do?"

"Anything.  And I quote you on that."  Mac said smiling.  "Hey, Jen!"

"What's up?"

"We decided that we wanted to play two-on-two now.  What do you say?"  Mac asked.

Jenny looked over at Sara and waved her over.  "Hey Sara, they want to play two-on-two now.  That cool with you?"

Sara walked over and answered, "Sure.  Hey I've got an idea.  How about we play three games.  One, me and Jenny against you guys.  Another, me and Mac against Jenny and Harm.  And the third, Jenny and Mac against me and Harm."

"Yeah!  That sounds great.  Gives me a chance to play with all three of you! What do you think?"  Jenny said, excitedly.

"I'm cool."  Mac said looking to Harm.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."  Harm said.  'What did I get myself into?'  He thought to myself.

"Okay let's get started."  Jenny said as she passed Harm the ball.

The first game was Jenny and Sara versus Harm and Mac.  The game consisted of mostly Jenny shooting long shots and driving to he hoop.  She and Sara made a great team.  Sara was always in the right spot at the right time.  Jenny would drive in, draw both defenders to her and dish it off to Sara for the easy lay-in.  They went to 15.  The score was 15-4.  The only points were scored by Mac, shooting the open 3.  Jenny had nine points and Sara had six, all of which were off the assist from Jenny.

"Okay, next game."  Jenny said after getting a drink of water.  "What are the teams?"

"Me and you against Sara and Harm."  Mac answered.  

"Okay let's get it on."  Jenny said.  "I'll defend Sara, Mac.  And you defend Harm."

"Okay."

This game was more of a challenge.  It wasn't as easy to get the drive and dish, only once in a while it was achieved.  This time there were behind-the-back passes and no-lookers.  Jenny was able to find Mac easily, but she had a hard time finishing the play, with Harm guarding her.  At one point Mac tripped and Harm went in for the lay-up.  Jenny left Sara, seeing that she wasn't a threat, and swatted Harm's shot even before it had left his hands.

"Oh!  Don't bring that stuff in here!  You don't want none!"  Exclaimed Jenny as Harm looked over in astonishment.

"How do you get that much air?"  Harm said as he got the ball.

Jenny just smiled, shrugged her shoulders and gave Mac a high five.  The score was 14-14.  It was Sara and Harm's ball.  Jenny called time-out.  

"Okay, this is what we do."  Jenny explained, "I'll take Harm and you get Sara.  I'll make sure we get the ball before they score."

"Okay. Wait, Harm is 9 inches taller than you are.  How are you going to do that?"

"Same way I just blocked his shot, with hops.  Alright let's do this."  

They went back out on the court and got ready to play defense.  When Jenny started to guard Harm, he said, "You think you can guard me?  You're funny.  How are you going to do that?"  He laughed.

Just then Sara passed the ball to Harm and Jenny stole it saying, "Just like this."

Jenny took the ball up top.  Sara was low on defense and ready to go either way, so the drive was taken away.  The only option left was the pass.  Mac was trying her hardest to get open, but Harm was all over her.  So thinking quickly, Jenny jabbed one way then went the other, leaving Sara in the dust.  Harm stepped over to help on defense and Jenny dished it out to Mac.  She shot the three and it went in.

"YEAH!"  Jenny exclaimed as she ran over and jumped on Mac. 

"Yeah, that's just luck."  Harm said coming over.

"Oh really?  Face it, Flyboy, you are just jealous.  But now you are on Jenny's team so it is your turn to win."  Mac said, going to get a drink of water.

Harm followed her.  "Hey Mac, wait a minute.  I didn't mean that.  It was a nice shot.  You're good player.  How come we've never played together?"

"Oh, I don't know; and thanks.  Oh by the way, don't you want to know what you agreed to do?"  Mac asked looking at him.

"Yeah, if you tell me, then maybe I can get my head into the game.  And not on something else."

"Oh if that's the case, then I'll wait until after we play again."  Mac said as she bent down to drink from the drinking fountain.

"Or, we won't play the next game and you just tell me now."  Harm said pinning her against the wall.

Mac wasn't scared of Harm, but she was wondering why he was invading her personal space like this.  "Fine," she said, "I'll tell you now.  You agreed to make me dinner for the next two weeks."  She said quickly and ducked under his arm.

Harm ran after her.  He grabbed her arm, turned her towards him and said, "Wait a minute, two weeks?"

"Yeah, you said anything, so I had to make it good.  Listen if you want to back out of it I'll understand."  Mac said breaking free of his grasp.

"No, no I'll do it.  Anything I want to cook?"

"Sure why not?  Anything except your meatless meatloaf."  She said with a smile.

He smiled at her and asked, "When do I start?"

"You can start tonight actually.  You can cook for the three of us."

"Your place or mine?"

"Your place is fine."  Mac said.

Harm and Mac walked back to the courts.  They played the last game and got ready to go.

"Hey girls, Harm is going to cook for us tonight.  We're going to his place for dinner."

"Tell me you have a shower."  Sara said standing up.

"Actually we have a community shower, we all shower at the same time."  He answered sarcastically.  "Yes, of course I have a shower.  And all three of you are welcomed to use it."

They got in the car and drove back to Harm's apartment.  When they got there, Mac called first shower.  Harm went into the kitchen to start fixing dinner.  And Jenny and Sara sat down on the couch to watch TV.  Mac emerged from the shower a while later.

"Shower's free."  She called as she walked into the kitchen.  "Something smells good."

"Ah, that would be the pasta sauce.  My special recipe."  Harm answered while he was chopping the salad.

Mac walked into the living room only to find Jenny and Sara asleep on the couch.  "Hey Harm take a look at this."  Mac said in a quiet voice, so not to disturb them.

Harm walked out of the kitchen and laughed.  He looked at them and said, "Man, they look exhausted."

"Yeah, they played hard today.  And Jenny probably played the hardest."  Mac said as she walked over and sat down.  She picked up the remote and started flipping channels.

"We have to wake them up.  They do have to shower.  Not to mention eat."  Harm said walking over.

"Yeah but they look so peaceful."  Mac said looking at them.

Sara's head was leaned on the back of the couch and Jenny's head was on the arm of the couch.

"So who do we wake first?"  Harm asked.

"I say we wake Sara first and let Jenny sleep for a while longer.  She probably really needs it."

"Right, I agree."  Harm said as he walked over to Sara.  Gently shaking her he said, "Hey, Sara, you got to get up."  Harm coaxed.

Sara groaned and yawned.  She opened her eyes and stretched.  "Okay, I'll go shower, now."  She got up and walked into the bathroom.  She walked out a while later and looked at the still sleeping Jenny.  "Hey Sleeping Beauty, wake-up."  Sara said throwing her towel at her.

Jenny moved the towel off her face and said, "Okay, okay.  I'm up."  She wiped her face and got up.  She walked into the bedroom.  She got her stuff and went into the bathroom.  When she walked out she was dressed in Navy sweats and a Saugus basketball T-shirt.  She walked out of the bedroom and walked into the living room.  She sat down and said, "Harm, shower's free."

"Okay, thanks."  Harm left the kitchen and went into the bathroom.  Unlike the girls, his shower was short.  He walked back out into the kitchen.  Checking various pots, he set the table and called out, "Okay dinner's ready."

All three of them came walking in and sat down just as Harm set the food on the table.  The dinner consisted of pasta, "Harm's special sauce," and salad.  When dinner was over they cleaned up and went into the living room.

"So what's up for tomorrow?"  Sara asked as everybody sat down.

"I think it's your guys' turn to pick what we do."  Jenny answered looking from Harm to Mac.

"Mac, I'll let you pick."  Harm said.

Mac thought for a moment and said, "Okay let's see.  We could go out to breakfast somewhere.  Catch a movie, then go sight seeing."

"That sounds cool.  What movie would we see?"  Sara asked.

"Well, we could go see that new movie with Meg Ryan or that other new one with Kevin Costner."

"I say the new one with Kevin Costner, it looks really good.  What's it called again?"  Harm said looking at Mac.

"Its called _Dragon Fly_.  And what do you girls want to see?  Chick-flic or suspense thriller?"

"Like we said, you guys choose."  Sara insisted.

"Yeah, we'll see anything."  Jenny agreed.

Mac sat and thought about it for a minute or two then came to a conclusion.  "We'll go see _Dragon Fly_ then."

With that decision made, the three women left and went back to Mac's apartment.  There was little talking in the car.  There was mostly sleeping on Jenny and Sara's parts.  When they got to Mac's apartment they got their stuff out of the trunk and walked up the stairs to the door.  They went inside and set their stuff down.

"Okay, one of you can sleep in the guest bedroom and one on the couch."  Mac said pointing.

"Sara, you're free to take the bedroom.  I'll sleep on the couch."  Jenny said standing up and going into the kitchen.  "Hey, Mac, do you have any ice cream?"

"Yeah of course.  Do you have a craving?"

"Yeah.  I'm, like, totally in the mood for some ice cream.  What kind do you have?"

"I know what you are talking about.  I have chocolate chip, rocky road, and peanut butter paradise.  Sara, do you want some?"  Mac said moving things around in the freezer.

"Sure.  I'll take some chocolate chip."  Sara said smiling.

"Hey I've got an idea.  Let's play truth, you know, to get to know each other."  Jenny said getting her ice cream and sitting down at the kitchen table.  

"What do you mean truth?  Isn't that just like truth-or-dare?"  Mac asked obviously confused.

"Well yeah, just without the dare part."  Sara answered taking her ice cream and going to the table.  "I think it's a great idea.  Jenny and I play it all the time.  We can't really learn much more about each other but we have much to learn about you."

"And I have a lot to learn about you two.  Okay, I guess we can play."  Mac said joining them at the table.

"Okay since it was my idea, I'll go first.  Mac, truth, have you ever fantasized about going out with Harm or just about him in general?"  Jenny asked smiling mischievously.

Mac hesitated for a moment then answered, "Well, yes and no.  Yes because I have before a couple of times.  And no because I don't really mean to.  They just kinda, pop into my head."

Both Sara and Jenny looked at each other and smiled.  "Okay, your turn Mac."  Sara said.

"Okay Sara, what did you first think about Harm?"

"Oh that's easy.  The first thing I thought about Harm was 'does he have a son my age?'"  Sara answered laughing.  The other two also broke into laughter.  When all quieted down Sara turned to Mac and asked, "Now if this not meant for our ears, then say so.  But, what were your fantasies about, Mac?"

Mac was quiet for a minute and said, "Well, you have to know background before I tell you.  So, about 3 and a half years ago one of our co-workers had a baby and Harm and I made a deal, that if in, well, 1 year and 32 days from NOW, if neither of us was in a relationship, we could go halves on a kid.  And that's what my fantasies have been about, mostly.  Our child, a little boy with my looks and his brain; and a little girl with his looks and my brain."  Mac said smiling, remembering the conversation between the two of them.

"That's so sweet.  I can see a child like that, too.  A child with your eyes and his smile."  Sara said smiling at Mac.

"Okay, my turn again.  Jenny, when did you start playing basketball?  This has been killing me since we played today."

Jenny put down her empty bowl and said, "I have been playing ever since I can remember.  I've seen pictures of myself as a baby with a basketball instead of using my thumb to suck on.  Alright, Sara, truthfully, are you going to invite Dan to your sixteenth birthday party?"

Sara looked at Jenny with a smile and answered, "Oh my gosh!  I can't believe that I forgot to tell you!  I am sorry.  Dan asked me out a few days before we came to D.C."

"I am supposed to be the first one you tell."  Jenny said looking at Sara with a hurt expression on her face.  Then she smiled and said, "That is soooooo great.  I am so happy for you."

Sara smiled, turned to Mac and said, "Dan is this guy in my Spanish class.  He is a junior and he is so adorable.  He is the nicest guy and so sweet to me.  And even better, my parents like him!"

Mac smiled back and answered, "Wow. Sounds like a keeper.  Do you have a picture?"  

 She nodded and ran to her bag.  She came back and showed Mac the picture.

"He is really cute.  Hope that you're happy with him."

They continued talking for a while.  They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice that three hours had gone by. Yawning, Mac realized that is was so late.

"Look at the time.  I didn't realize that we were talking so long.  Oh, and if you don't mind could you keep that fantasy stuff to yourselves?"

The girls nodded in agreement and said good night to Mac.  They parted ways and all got ready for bed.  They ended up going to bed at about 12:30 AM.

Mac woke up at 8:00 and took a shower.  She went out into the kitchen quietly so as not to wake up Jenny.  She got her cup of coffee and went to go call Harm.  She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

Hello

"Morning, Sailor."

Good morning to you, too

"Did I wake you?"

No. Actually I've been up.  I was waiting to call just in case you were still sleeping.  I figured you guys talked last night, so I gave you some time

"Yeah I just woke up.  And the girls are still sleeping.  So when do you want to go to breakfast and where?"

Well, I am ready when you are and we can take them to IHOP

"IHOP sounds good.  I still have to wake the girls up.  Then they have to shower.  So I would say about an hour and a half.  But, you never know.  So I'll call you."

Okay talk to you later, Mac

Mac hung up the phone and went to wake Jenny up.  "Hey, Jenny.  We have to go soon so you have to get up."  Mac said, shaking her.

Jenny groaned and rolled over.  She opened her eyes and stretched.  "Okay, I'm up."  Jenny answered while trying to sit up.  She sat up totally and looked around.  It took her a while, but she finally recognized her surroundings.  "Okay, what do I do now?"

Mac smiled at her obvious confusion and answered, "Well, I think it would be wise if you took a shower.  That is, unless you _want_ to look like Einstein."

Jenny laughed and walked over to her bag.  She pulled out some clothes and walked over to the bathroom.  She showered quickly and got dressed.  Walking out she asked Mac, "Where are we going to breakfast?"

Mac was sitting on the couch when Jenny came out of the bathroom.  She looked up and answered, "We thought that we would take you girls to IHOP."

"Cool.  Hey, I'll go wake up Sara."  Jenny said as she walked back to the guest bedroom.  She walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.  "Hey, Sara.  Wake up, we've got to meet Harm soon."

Sara moaned, rolled over and faced the opposite direction.  Jenny laughed and started to shake her.  "Come on, get up!  I am starving!"  Sara still wasn't moving so Jenny took the pillow next to her and smacked Sara with it.  At this Sara rolled back over, took the pillow and hit Jenny back.  Jenny grabbed the other pillow and they started a pillow fight.

When Mac heard screaming coming form the other room she jumped off the couch and hurried over there.  When she arrived she found Jenny and Sara standing up on the bed in the midst of a pillow fight.  They stopped when they saw Mac in the doorway.  "What are you two doing?"  Mac asked smiling.

Jenny and Sara jumped down from the bed and exchanged looks.  They looked back towards Mac and simultaneously hit her with their pillows.  Mac screamed and ran towards her bedroom.  She grabbed her pillow and began fighting them back.  They started an all out pillow fight but when the phone rang all fighting ceased.  Mac went to answer it while the girls tried to catch their breath.

"Hello."

Mac, it's been two hours are you guys ready yet?  And why are you out of breath

"No, we are not ready and we were just having a pillow fight, that's why I am out of breath."

What!  You were having a pillow fight

"Long story.  Sara still has to take a shower.  So why don't you pick us up in a half-hour?  We'll be ready by that time."

Okay, so I'll see you then

"Right.  See you soon."  Mac said as she hung up the phone.  She turned to the girls, who were now right behind her.  "Okay, Harm's going to pick us up in a half-hour.  So, Sara that means you need to bust your butt and get ready."

Sara turned and bolted to the shower.  She took her shower in record time, emerging from the bathroom in about 20 minutes.  She threw her towel in the guest bedroom and walked out into the living room where Jenny and Mac waited for her.  She joined them on the couch and picked up the newspaper that was on the coffee table.

"How much time do we have until Harm gets here, Mac?"  Jenny asked, looking over at her.

Without looking at a clock, she answered, "We have 4 minutes and 32 seconds.  But he's never on time, so add about 5 minutes to that time."

"Wait, how did you do that?"  Jenny said sitting there in awe.

All she did was smile and turn back towards the TV.  Exactly 9 minutes and 32 seconds later there was a knock on the door.  She looked at the girls and smiled getting up to answer it.  She opened the door saying, "You're late, Sailor."

Harm made his way into the apartment, only smiling in response.  He sat down on the couch in between the girls.

"Hey, Harm.  Do you know that Mac can tell you the exact time without looking at the clock?"  Jenny asked.

The two officers exchanged a look and Harm answered, "Yeah, she didn't happen to tell you how she does that, did she?"

Jenny shook her head and stood up saying, "Okay, can we go?  I am like so hungry that I could eat this whole house."

Harm, Sara, and Mac all laughed and headed for the door.

They got in Harm's SUV and went to IHOP.  On the way they decided on what time they could go to see the movie.  When they got to the restaurant, they put their name in and sat down to wait.

"So what did you talk about last night?"  Harm asked.

The three of them exchanged looks and tried to suppress their laughter.  When Mac was calm she answered, "You know, girl stuff.  Guys, movies, you know, stuff like that."

Harm just nodded his head and grabbed a menu to look through.  '  OK why do I get the feeling that there is WAY more to that story than was told?'

"Harm, party of four."  The waiter called.

They stood and followed the waiter to their table.  The waiter put down the menus and asked them for their drinks.  Mac and Harm ordered Dr. Pepper, while Jenny and Sara ordered a cherry coke with extra cherries.  They talked while they decided what they were going to have.

"Sara, you going to have your usual?"  Jenny asked setting her menu down.

Sara did the same, saying, "Yes.  What are you going to have guys?"

"I dunno.  Probably what I normally have."  Mac answered, still looking at her menu.

The waiter came back with their drinks and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"Mac are you ready?"  Harm asked looking at her.  At her nod, he continued, "Yes.  I'll have the veggie omelet."

"And I'll have the steak and cheese omelet."  Mac said handing the waiter her menu.

"I'll have the Breakfast sampler; eggs scrambled. With apple topping."  Jenny answered doing the same with her menu.

The waiter turned toward Sara while she said, "I'll have the Steak and Egg Breakfast.  Eggs scrambled."

The waiter took their menus and walked away to put their order in.

"So, what sights are we going to see?"  Sara asked looking at Mac.

"Well, I was thinking the major ones.  You know, the Lincoln Memorial, the White House, and the Vietnam Memorial."  Mac said the last one hesitantly.

The girls caught the look that Mac gave Harm.  It was one of sympathy and question.  Sara was about to say something, but the food arrived.

Jenny got her food, closed her eyes and thought to herself, 'This one is for you Robert and Sheldon.'  With that done, she started eating.

Mac leaned over and whispered to Harm, "I hope that you don't mind.  Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Harm looked at her and smiled, "No Mac.  I want to go.  I haven't been to see him in about three months.  It is time that I paid a visit."

Mac squeezed his hand for encouragement and turned back to her meal.  When they were done they paid the check and left.  Since it was only 12:30 and the movie didn't start until 2:30, they though that they would go for ice cream.  Harm bought himself and Mac a cup of rocky road while Sara and Jenny got chocolate chip cookie dough.  After they got their ice cream they sat down at a table.

"So, being since that you are military officers, have you ever been in the White House?"  Jenny asked.

Harm and Mac exchanged another one of _those looks and Mac answered, "Well, we haven't been __in the White House, but we actually met in the White House Rose Garden."_

Jenny smiled at Mac's words.  She was about to say something else, but she was cut off by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello."

Jenny, this is Uncle AJ.  How are you

"Oh, hi.  We are fine.  We just got done eating ice cream and we're going to go to the movies, soon."

Oh, that's good.  Can I talk to the Commander

"Sure hold on."  Jenny answered handing the phone to Harm.  "Harm, my uncle would like to speak to you."

Harm took the phone and said, "Hello, sir."

Commander, how is it going with the girls

"It's going great, sir."

Are they behaving properly

"Of course, sir.  They are the best girls I've had the pleasure of knowing."

That's good.  Well, I was just calling to check up on all of you.  I have to go, now

"Yes, sir.  Bye, sir."  Harm said hanging up and handing the phone back to Jenny.

"What did he want?"  Mac asked.

"He was just calling to check up on us."  Harm answered, smiling.

Sara went to throw away her cup, came back, sat down and said, "You know, we should probably get going."

Mac looked over at her and said, "You're right we have 1 hour and 3 minutes until it starts."

"You know, one day you are going to tell me how you do that."  Harm told Mac as he stood up.

All Mac did was smile in response.  She stood up and threw her cup away.  "Let's go."

They all made their way to the car, and went to the theater.  When they got there they bought the tickets and went to get seats.  Sara and Jenny saved the seats while Mac and Harm got the snacks.

"With all the saves we've made you would think that they would let us in the White House." Harm said while they stood in line.

Mac smiled up at him and answered, "Yeah, you'd think so.  But we haven't really saved anything or anybody from the White House, so they probably wouldn't even remember us."

"Probably.  But, maybe we can go to the spot where we first met.  What do you think?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not.  It would be cool to go back there.  After four years I wonder if it has changed."

"Nope, probably not.  Bet it is just as beautiful as the first day I saw it."

They were silent for the rest of the time until they got to the counter.  They got the snacks and headed back towards the theater.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Sara were having a conversation of their own.

"You know, Sara, they sure do look at each other a lot.  Do you think that means something?"  Jenny asked.

"I don't know, maybe.  But I think that they are best friends, like us, and they care very deeply for each other."  Sara answered.

"Party pooper.  They met in a rose garden, don't you think that means something?"

"I think that we should just leave it alone. If you really want to know why don't you ask Mac later?"  Sara stated evenly.

"Fine I'll ask her later.  Anyway, did you see that look that Mac gave Harm at breakfast?"

Sara sat up straighter, suddenly interested, "Yeah, you know, I did.  I was about to say something, but the food came."

"Yeah, it looked like she felt sorry for him, but was asking him a question at the same time.  And that was after she listed the places we were going to see."

"What did she list?  The White House, the Lincoln Memorial, and the Vietnam Memorial."

"Wait! the Vietnam Memorial?  Wasn't Harm's father a pilot, too?  What if he got shot down in the war?"  Jenny said, realization hitting her like a punch in the stomach.

"Oh my gosh!  You don't think…" Sara trailed off.  They sat in silence for a while until Sara spoke up again, "Okay let's not jump to any conclusions.  Maybe it was just a look you know, not meant to mean anything.  But until we get there, we don't say anything."

Jenny nodded in agreement and turned to stare at the screen.  They were quiet until Harm and Mac came back from getting snacks.

"Here Jenny, this is yours."  Harm said as he handed her a sprite and popcorn.

"Thanks Harm."  Jenny said as she took the stuff.

He handed the rest of the stuff out and sat down.  They sat in silence while the coming attractions played.  When the movie was over they walked out of the theater.

"Wow, that was a great movie!"  Mac said as she stretched in the sunlight.  

"Yeah, it was."  Harm agreed, "I'm really glad that you picked that movie instead of the chick-flic."

Mac smiled at him and turned toward the girls, "So, when do you want to go sight seeing?"

Jenny and Sara exchanged a look and Jenny whispered to Sara, "Do we still want to go to the Vietnam Memorial?"

"Well, I still do want to see it.  And remember, we agreed that we weren't going to jump to conclusions."  Sara answered, also whispering.  At Jenny's agreement, she turned to Mac and said, "We're ready whenever you guys are."

Mac looked over at Harm.  He gave her a reassuring smile and a nod.  "Okay let's go."  Mac said as she turned towards the car.

The other three followed and got in the car.  Things were quiet on the way to the Lincoln Memorial.  When they arrived, Harm parked the car and they all got out.  They walked up the steps to the HUGE statue and looked up at it.

"It's so . . . big."  Jenny said, for lack of a better word.

Harm looked down and smiled at her.  "Yeah it is.  I remember when I first came here.  I was about your age.  I was here on a class trip to visit the White House, the Vietnam Memorial, and this."  He looked back up and was silent for the remainder of their time there.

When they were on their way back to the car, Harm whispered to Mac, "Do you mind if we go to the wall now?"

"Are you sure?"

Harm nodded and answered, "Yeah, but would you mind taking the girls away for 15-20 minutes, so I could have some time alone with him?"

"Sure whatever you want."  Mac smiled and turned to the girls, who were emerged in their own conversation, and said, "How about we go to the Vietnam Memorial now?"

Jenny and Sara nodded in agreement and headed towards the car.

They drove to the Vietnam Memorial.  When they arrived, Jenny saw Harm go to a certain panel and run his fingers across a name.  'Oh, no.  His father did die in Vietnam!  WAIT! Sara said not to jump to conclusions, so I will wait to ask questions.'  Jenny thought to herself.

"Hey, why don't we walk along the wall for a while."  Mac said as she pulled on their arms.

"Mac?"  Sara asked.

"Mmm?"

"Does Harm know someone who died in Vietnam?"

Mac thought for a moment and said, "I think that he should be the one to tell you that."

They continued for a while and turned back when 20 minutes had passed.  As they walked back to the panel that Harm was at, Sara noticed many people, mostly military personnel, laying things down at the base of the wall.  She wondered why, but decided now was not the time to ask.  They reached the spot where Harm was at, and stood back to allow a little more time alone.

Harm saw Mac's reflection in the polished stone and smiled.  He said his good byes and ran his fingers along his father's name once more.  He turned to them and smiled slightly.  He mouthed a 'thank you' to Mac and turned to the girls.  "I suppose you have a lot of questions."

Jenny shook her head and said, "No, just one.  But only if you want to talk about it."

"Well, I don't see why not.  If it is only one, then it shouldn't take long."

"Who is that?"  Jenny asked pointing to the name.

Harm looked back towards the wall and answered, "That's my father.  He was shot down in 1969 on Christmas Eve.  I was 8 years old."

Jenny and Sara nodded.  "Well, there is only one thing left to do before we go."  Sara said looking from Mac to Harm.

"What's that?"  Mac asked.

"Salute, of course."  Sara said.

All four walked over to the wall and offered a salute.  After that they each took turns running their fingers across Harmon Rabb, Sr.'s name.  They got in the car and made their last stop, the White House.  Harm drove up to the gate and asked the guard if he was able to drive back to the rose garden.  The guard told him to park in the parking lot and walk to the rose garden.  They complied and walked back to the rose garden.

"Wow, it's just as beautiful as I remember."  Mac said as she bent down to smell a flower.

Jenny and Sara ventured off to another part of the garden while Harm and Mac went to the place where they first met.

"It was right here, Mac.  I was standing, here.  And you were standing, there."  Harm said, remembering.

"Yeah.  I remember the look on your face made the hair stand up on the back of my neck."

"Imagine how I felt, you were Diane come back to life."  Harm said smiling.

Mac smiled as well, and walked off to look around some more.  They stayed there for about a half-hour more and then went back to Mac's.

Mac unlocked the door and let everybody in.  "So Harm, what are you cooking tonight?"

"Pizza, only I'm not cooking. We're ordering in.  My treat."  Harm said as he grabbed the phone.  "What do you girls like on your pizza?"

"Veggie Lover's."  Sara said.

"Meat Lover's."  Jenny said, looking over at him.

"Nice, you like Meat Lover's, too?"  Mac said as she came back and sat down on the couch.

Jenny nodded as Harm put the order in.  He then sat down in between Mac and Sara on the couch.

"Mac, do you mind if we watch the Sixers-Lakers game?"  Harm asked.

"No way!  I'm all for that."  Mac said as she reached for the remote.

They turned it on just in time to see the tip-off.  "So, Mac, who do you want to win the game?"  Jenny asked.

"Oh please, isn't it obvious?  The Sixers, of course!"

"Yeah, you know it!"  Jenny said.

Harm shook his head in disgust and turned to Sara, "You're not with them are you?"

"No way!  The Lakers are my favorite team."  Sara answered.

They watched the game and cheered when one team scored and when the other team scored as well.  When the pizza arrived.  Harm paid for it and set the Meat Lover's in front of Mac and Jenny.  Then the Veggie Lover's in front of Sara and himself.

"Does anybody want something to drink?"  Harm asked.

All three shook their heads while staring at the TV.  Harm smiled at the sight and sat down to enjoy the rest of the game.  The Sixers won by 4 points in the last 12 seconds.  Jenny and Mac jumped up in celebration.  When all had quieted down, Harm left and the three women went to bed.

Sara woke up first at around 10:30 AM.  She walked out into the kitchen and got herself some juice.  'Man, I can't believe that this is our last day with Harm and Mac.'  She thought sadly.  She walked over to the window and looked down onto the busy street below.  She was so wrapped up in her thought that she didn't hear Mac come up beside her.

"What are you thinking about?"  Mac asked, also looking out the window.

"Oh, I was just thinking how much I am going to miss you and Harm.  But I am also thinking about how much I can't wait to see Dan."

Mac looked down at her and smiled,  "I can't speak for Harm, but I know I am going to miss you guys, too."

Just then Jenny spoke up, "You guys are talking like we ain't never gonna see you again.  We still got an uncle that lives here."

Mac and Sara were startled at first but smiled when she was finished.  "You know she's right.  And I can take some leave to come visit you guys out in California.  And I am sure Harm wouldn't mind doing the same."

Jenny got up and joined them at the window.  They talked for a while until there was a knock at the door.  Mac went over and opened it to reveal Harm, holding three envelopes in his hand.

"Hey, Sailor."  Mac said, surprised.

Harm smiled and stepped inside, "Good morning, ladies."

Both Jenny and Sara smiled and bid a good morning.

"What do you have there?"  Mac asked coming up beside him.

"Oh just a little something.  But I'm not telling until everyone is ready to go."

"Oh, come on, Harm!"  Mac said as she reached for them.

"No way, Marine.  You're just going to have to get ready really fast."  Harm said, holding the envelopes high above his head and out of her reach.

"Fine," she said, finally giving up, "girls, let's go.  I'm not one to stand around and wait.  I want to know what is in those envelopes.  Sara, you're in the shower first.  Jenny, while she's in the shower I want you to clean up the guest bedroom."

Both Jenny and Sara saluted and went about their orders.  Mac turned back to Harm and said, "Okay, they're gone.  Please tell me now!"

Harm smiled at her and answered, "Nope.  I said I'm not going to tell you what's in these envelopes until everyone is ready.  That includes you."

Mac pouted and stomped off to her room.  A while later all three women were ready.

"Sit down on the couch."  Harm instructed.  They did what they were told and he continued.  "Okay, now I know this is our last day together and I wanted to do something special.  Not your everyday, go to the movies and lunch thing.  So when I went home, it hit me.  I knew the perfect thing."  He pulled out the envelopes and handed one to each of them.  They tore through the paper, and pulled out a ticket to Magic Mountain.

"But how?  You were here until ten last night."  Mac said, somewhat in awe.

"Yes, but I also wasn't here until eleven this morning."  Harm said with a smile.

Jenny and Sara jumped up off the couch and hugged Harm.  Mac did the same.  

"This is so cool, Harm.  You're the greatest!"  Sara exclaimed.

"Well, I won't be the greatest if we don't get there."

They all walked out of the building and got into Harm's SUV.  Jenny pulled out a CD and handed it to Harm, saying, "Hey Harm, put this in.  Turn it to song number six.  I thought it would be appropriate for the occasion."

Harm took the CD and did what he was told.  When the song started to play everybody quieted down.  When Harm heard the words, he smiled.  The song was _World's Greatest by R. Kelly.  When it was over, Jenny leaned forward so that her face was seen in between the seats and said, "That's you, dude.  The world's greatest.  Thanks so much for this."_

Harm looked over and smiled at her, "You know, that is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Mac looked over at Harm and smiled, "She's right, you know.  This is so great of you, Harm."

Harm smiled and played the song one more time.  They listened to some more music until they got to the amusement park.  When they arrived they were greeted with huge rides and amazing games.  They walked in and were immediately stopped by a person with a camera.

"Excuse me, sir.  Would you like a picture with your family?"  The young girl asked Harm.

He looked at the three women, who were trying to stifle their laughter, and turned back to the girl, saying, "Sure, why not?"

The girl snapped the picture and handed Harm a card, telling him to pick up the photograph between two and four that afternoon.

"So what rides do you guys want to hit first?"  Harm asked looking at the map.

Sara looked around and answered, "I want to go on Mr. Freeze!  Look at all those twists and loops!"

They turned to where she was pointing.  Jenny counted nine loops, two corkscrews, and three HUGE drops.  "Cool!  Let's go!" She exclaimed.

They walked over to where the line started and stood in it.  Mac couldn't wait to get on.  She lived for the thrill; the adrenaline rush that came after something that scared the crap out of you.

It didn't take long to get on the ride.  Mac calculated twenty-two minutes and thirty-five seconds.  They seated themselves, and pulled down the shoulder and lap harnesses.  Jenny and Sara sat next to each other while Harm and Mac sat behind them.

When the lift started Jenny turned to Sara and said, "Hey what do you say we go on White River next?"

Sara craned her neck to look at her and said, "Okay, only if we go on that big white and red one over there."  She said pointing when they were near the top of the hill, just before they went down the first drop.

When the ride was over they all walked out in a daze.

"Wow, that was . . .interesting" Harm said, looking up at the ride that he just got off of.  As he watched, another car was going up the lift.  'Those poor people,' he thought. 

Mac grabbed his arm and pulled him the direction they were walking.  "I thought you would like that ride.  It reminded me of being in your TOMCAT.  All those loops and twists."  She said, still holding his arm.

"Yeah, right.  That was nothing like being in my TOMCAT."  Harm said,

Mac laughed and said, "What now girls?"

"The White River!  I feel like going on a water ride."  Jenny answered giddily.

Harm and Mac laughed and walked with them along the path.  Harm slipped his arm around Mac's shoulder and said, "I'm really glad you told me to keep an open mind.  I'm not sorry at all that I met these girls.  I hope I have two just like them."

Mac put her arm around his waist and smiled up at him, saying, "See what you can learn if you listen to me?"  She laid her head on his shoulder as they kept walking.

When they got to the next ride, Jenny saw an ice cream vendor, "Oh, I want some ice cream!  Anybody want some?  My treat."

Mac smiled remembering their conversation from the other night when they were eating ice cream.  Sara seemed to remember the same thing, because Mac saw her cover her mouth with her hand to suppress her laughter.

"Well, if you're buying.  I'll take a regular ice cream bar."  Harm said smiling.

"Mac, Sara, you guys want anything?"  Jenny said, noticing they hadn't said anything.

"No, thanks."  Mac said, still attached to Harm.

"I'll just come with you."  Sara said.

Jenny and Sara went to get the ice cream while Harm and Mac stayed in line.

"So, do you see the way they are holding each other?"  Jenny asked Sara while they walked to get ice cream.

"Jenny would you just leave it alone!  They are just friends!  Can't you think about anything else?"  Sara said, exasperated.

"Whoa, don't get all on my case!  I was just saying."  Jenny replied, holding up her hands in defense.

"Okay, sorry.  Let's just not talk about their relationship, or not relationship, today.  Okay?"

"That's cool.  Hey, after we go on your ride, why don't we let them pick a couple of things to do."

"That's cool."

They got their ice cream and started walking back to the line.  When they got to the spot where Harm and Mac were, Jenny handed Harm his ice cream bar.

"Thank you, Jen.  While we wait, have you decided what ride to go on next?"

Sara took a bite of her ice cream and answered, "Well, I was thinking that big white and red one.  Then you guys can choose what we do or what we go on."

"Well, I say we play some games after The White Beast.  That's what it is called, by the way."  Mac said.

Jenny nodded and thought to herself, 'Okay, now that is just going to bug me!  If they are not together, then why are they hanging on each other?'  It was driving her nuts.

Noticing that Jenny hadn't said anything for a while, Mac said, "Hey, what's up?"

Jenny snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Mac.  "Nothing's up.  Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason.  It's just you haven't said anything in a while."  Mac said, rewinding her arm around Harm's waist.

Harm squeezed her tightly and said, "I'm gonna have to pry you off with a crow bar, aren't I?"

Mac looked up at him and smiled, "Well, if you want me to get off, I will."

Harm laughed while shaking his head, "No, if you are comfortable, then stay.  Besides, you are keeping me warm."

While all of this was going on, they were inching closer to the front of the line.  When they got there, they all sat down in the raft and buckled themselves in.  The ride started and they went through walls of water and rolling waves.  When they got off, they were soaked from head to toe.

"So, White Beast, right?"  Harm asked, ringing out his shirt.

"Yep."  Sara stated.

They all walked along the path to the next ride.  When they got to the lines, they chose the shortest one.  

"Oh, yeah.  I forgot to tell you guys this morning.  But I also called the Admiral this morning and he said that we should bring the girls to the office tomorrow morning when we come in."  Harm said.

"Cool. One more night!  I say we play another game of truth tonight, Mac."  Jenny said, smiling.

Mac laughed at her and said, "Yeah.  That would be cool.  With ice cream.  What do you think, Sara?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Hey, do I get to play?"  Harm asked only half-joking.

"Tough luck, flyboy.  But you're not going to be at my apartment tonight.  So I would have to say no."  Mac answered.

"Oh, I see how it is.  Just one of those girl things?"

"Don't feel bad, Harm.  We don't talk about you in a bad way."  Jenny said.

"Oh, so you talk about me?"

"Don't let it go to your head.  It's already big enough.  You flyboys have the biggest ego I have ever seen."  Mac replied, joking.

They got to the front of the line and waited for the next car to arrive.  When it did, they got in.  Mac and Jenny sat together while Harm and Sara sat behind them.

While they were sitting there Jenny leaned over to Mac and whispered, "Are you sure that you and Harm aren't together?  Because you could have fooled anyone while we were in line for the last ride."

Mac smiled and replied, "Yes.  I'm positive. Besides I would never get into that situation.  Way too much work.  He is like a big kid that you have to watch every minute of the day."

Both women erupted into giggles.  Harm watched this interaction with interest, wondering what was so funny.

The ride started and they went down nine big drops.  This was a classic wooden roller coaster, so there were no loops or crazy turns.  When they got off they headed for one of the many game sections of the park.

Jenny surveyed the games and spotted the one she wanted.  "Hey, I'm going to go over and play that one."

Harm looked over to where she was pointing and nodded.  She ran off to the game, while Mac and Harm went to a shooting range and Sara went to a coin toss game.

Jenny walked up to the counter and gave the guy ten bucks, saying, "I'll take five balls."  The guy took her money and gave her five basketballs.  She grabbed the first one and shot it.  Watching it swish, she smiled.  She grabbed the next one, closed her eyes and launched it.  She didn't even need to see it go in, she just grabbed the next one and shot it.  She continued like that until every one of her basketballs had made it.  She gathered her prizes, and walked over to where Sara, Harm and Mac were.

When Sara saw Jenny, she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"  Jenny said holding three basketballs.  Two were full size NBA balls and the other was a mini basketball.

Mac turned and said, "Wow!  You won three?"

Jenny nodded and tossed one to Harm saying, "This one is yours.  Maybe next time we are here you can give a challenge."

Harm smiled and took the ball.

Jenny handed the other full size ball to Mac and the mini one to Sara.

The rest of the day was spent going on rides, playing more games, and eating.  When they felt they were going to drop, they agreed it was time to go.

"Thanks for today, Harm.  It was great."  Mac said as the girls got out of the car.

"Oh, it was my pleasure.  I even got a new basketball out of the deal."  Harm said, smiling at Jenny.

"Oh, Harm, I almost forgot.  Why don't you pick us up in the morning and we'll all go to the office together.  Then you can just bring me home after work."  Mac said, getting out herself.

He nodded and made sure they were in safely before he drove off to his own apartment.

Mac unlocked her door and let everyone in.  They played Truth until they were really tired.  They agreed to wake up at 7:00, so when Harm got there they were ready to go.

When there was a knock on the door Jenny got up saying, "I'll get it."  She opened the door and let Harm in.

Harm walked in and said, "Is everyone ready to go?"

Sara and Mac walked into the living room carrying their stuff.  

Jenny grabbed her things and said, "It looks like it."

They walked out of the building and into the parking lot.  Jenny and Sara put their stuff in the back of the car and they were off.

"This has been the best three days of my life.  I'm glad the Admiral assigned us to watch you girls while he was meeting with the SecNav."  Harm said.

"You know it was once said that new friends will eventually be old friends, but never ex-friends.  He is right these were probably the best days of my life."  Mac said.

"Yeah.  I really enjoyed being with you guys.  At first I thought you were going to be tough to get along with, Harm, but you are a really great guy.  And maybe next time, you might beat me."  Jenny said.

"And next time we're here, we are gonna have to go see what a real TOMCAT feels like, right Harm?"  Sara said patting him on the shoulder.

"That's right."

They got to the office and before they walked in, Jenny gathered them into a circle.

"Okay, everybody put their hands in," when they did so, Jenny continued, "This is a pact, promising that we will all stay in touch with each other.  Whether it be mail, phone, or computer; it doesn't matter."

They all agreed and walked in.  They went straight to the Admiral's office and knocked on the door.  When they heard his command to "Enter" they did so.

"Ah, Commander, Colonel, how nice to see you're still in one piece."

"Well, I wouldn't say all in one piece.  I think Harm's ego is a little hurt.  I beat him playing basketball, twice."  Jenny said smiling at Harm.

"You too, huh?"  The Admiral said, sympathy clearly written on his face.

Harm smiled at her and said to the Admiral, "These are two of the finest young ladies I've ever had the pleasure of taking care of."

"Thank you, Commander.  Anyway, I will be taking the rest of the week off to spend with these two.  Commander, I would like you to take my place while I am gone."

"Yes, sir."  Harm said.

"Well, we'll see you girls the next time you are here.  And we will keep in touch."  Mac said turning to the girls.

They took turns giving hugs.  They all exchanged addresses, phone number, and e-mail addresses.

As Harm and Mac turned to go, the Admiral said, "Oh, by the way, we'll be going out to dinner tonight at Black Angus.  You both are welcomed to come.  I know that the girls would like it and I wouldn't mind.  Dinner is at 8:00."

Harm and Mac agreed to the Admiral's invitation.  They looked forward to having dinner with their CO and their new friends.

**3 weeks later**

Mac walked into Harm's office holding a piece of paper.  Harm put aside his file and looked up.

Mac handed Harm the piece of paper, saying, "I got this in my e-mail today."

Harm took it and began reading.  It read:

**Mac,**

**Sorry this is the first chance that I have had to write to you.  But you haven't been able to write either, so I am assuming that you are just as busy, if not more, as I am.  So what's up?  Nothing much, here.  It is Spring Break now.  Sara is down here visiting, she says, "Hi!"  I was just writing to keep in touch and see how everything is over in your area.  I can't wait to see you guys again!  We're supposed to be visiting Uncle AJ soon.  I think in about a month.  Make sure Harm is practicing, I do want a challenge next time.  Well, Sara and I are going to the movies.  I gotta jet. ****J******

**L8ter, **

**Jenny**

Harm put down the e-mail and smiled.  "I'm practicing.  Getting ready for the next time she is here.  I have a month to get really, really good."

Mac smiled and said, "Did she or Sara send you anything?"

Harm shook his head, saying, "Not yet, but I haven't checked my e-mail in a long time. Hey, do you want to have lunch, now?"

Mac nodded and they headed off to the courtyard to eat.

They spent their lunch hour talking about what to do with their new friends next time they came to D.C.

The End 


End file.
